Welcome Home My Brother
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Long have they fought, the brothers of man, hoping to find the last homeworld of Humanity. Now trapped, no fuel, and on the verge death, the Thirteenth Colony of Man finds them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED or Battlestar _Galactia_.

_**Welcome Home My Brother**_

As the battle raged, hope diminished. So far, and by sheer luck, the fleet had yet to lose a single life, but the Vipers were running out of fuel and the Vipers themselves were starting to become scarce. It had been well timed and executed ambush that caught the fleet low on fuel and at a dead crawl. They had come so far and fought so hard, their faith had been their strength. They had hoped to find their long lost brothers and sisters and finally have peace. Then _they_ followed and pursued them relentlessly. Now on the eve of death, all make them final peace.

On the bridge of the flagship of the fleet, Battlestar _Galactia_, Commander Adama sat in his command chair and looked upon the battle being waged through the forward view port. The shooting of white blue bolts of death had double while the crimson red bolts were dying out. The tell tale white plume of flame that marked a Colonial Viper was so few and far in between. The fleet after so much hardship, was doomed.

At the same time aboard the Battlestar _Pegasus_, which it and its legendary skipper, Commander Cain, once again defied the odds and returned to the fleet with a few more surviving warships, including Battlestar _Resolute _and Battleships _Victorious_ and _Valiant_ as well the Battlecruiser _Chivalry_, and civilian vessels carrying additional survivors. Hope had soared higher than ever as _Pegasus_ had returned with no less than four capital ships and thirty other assorted combat vessels and a couple of civilian and one military mobile dockyards.

Now Cain sighed, all that work and they were still going to die, but at least it would take the Cylons Yaherns to find out and at least Earth would be safe, safe from the Cylon Empire. Humanity would yet triumph over those chrome tin cans yet! His only regret was that there would be no Colonial ship there to make the Cylons regret ever fighting humanity! Then he saw it! A group of no less than fifty Cylon Raiders and ten Gunships bear done on the Galactia, specifically her bridge!

Time seemed to stop for all involved as the sixty vessels locked onto the bridge of the _Galacita_. Then suddenly, they exploded in blinding flashes of short lived suns. In their place stood a new Cylon, easily ten times the height of both human and Cylon. It was painted blue and black, but with white here and there and what appeared to be wings of metallic blue was on the back. The massive figure had a human like face which held green eyes that glowed with what could only be described as determination. It turned as more Cylons approached, detaching small modules from its body as weapons on his hips and shoulders were locked into a firing position as two more rifles were brought up.

At his station, Major Omega watched as the _Galactia's_ scanners went through a detail analysis of the giant Cylon and one word caught his eyes. It was a scan for life and the reading said: _human_. He repeated the word quietly to himself, but in the silence that had over taken the bridge, his voice carried for all to hear, even over the Fleet Comm. Delta, a low level communications level meant for messages to the entire fleet, not just the military vessels and so was also picked up by the Cylons and the pilot of the giant Cylon.

Inside the cocoon that was his tool of freedom, the pilot smiled as he watched as his firing control and targeting systems locked onto the enemy fighters now rushing at him. With a soft toggle of the controls, he fired everything he had. The sight was awing and frightening at the same time.

As the fleet watch, the giant Cylon fired all of his weapons. The detached modules had suddenly come to life and sped to points all around the giant Cylon and then opened up with emerald light, as did the two giant rifles, while chaotic streams of red light and solid yellow light leapt from the shoulders and hips. That was awing in and of itself. The destruction of around a hundred Cylon fighters in one barrage was the frightening part.

"_I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again!"_ the pilot's voice boomed out over the radio, a young man's voice of no older than twenty yaherns, maybe younger, but the voice had been filled with a determination that had been only heard among the commanders of the fleet and even now was still there, but waning.

"_Impetuous youth!"_ came an all too familiar and annoying voice, _"How dare you think that you can defeat the Cylon Empire all by yourself! Defy us if you wish, but be prepared to die."_

"_Who said that he was alone!"_ this time a young woman's voice, equally determined, spoke.

That was when the emerald beams of light began crashing into the Cylon with deadly precision as a powerful electro magnetic countermeasure was activated. That was when the ships that were firing became visible as more giant Cylons filled the void around them as well as very large fighters, fighters that could be very well be considered gunships!

The new arrivals joined the battle as blue white bolts stabbed after the fighters and ships all of which were of several classes and designs. The Cylons received a lot more than they were sending as emerald beams cut through the void and began to rake Cylon ships.

One Cylon Frigate took only one hit, but the emerald light cut clean through the whole ship and sank a Cylon Aegis Cruiser it had been shielding. The frigate floated for a few seconds after the light died out. The frigate had been sailing at an angle to the energy stream and so as the attack hit, it sliced back a few meters melting armor and buckling bulkheads. As the frigate continued on, everyone thinking that it had gotten lucky, it exploded in calliope of lights and debris.

The battle became a swirling melee, as crimson pillars of frozen flame came into existence and the Cylons were being cut in two, figuratively and literally (the ships anyways!) speaking. The Cylons were on the defensive and they were losing ground fast.

Throughout the Renegade Fleet, a face of a young woman appeared. She had snow white skin, flowing pink hair with a gold chevron hair clip on the left side, and two blue eyes that were full of determination, righteous, compassion, love, caring, and above all else, a level of innocence that had long been lost on the fleet. Her face was that of an ethereal being of benevolence and wisdom being her years. The face of an angel they would say upon seeing such a face, but to those locked in mortal combat she was their Valkyrie!

"_Please be patient everyone, the Cylons will be dealt with momentarily and then we will guide you to Earth,"_ her smile and voice reinforced many a belief that she was in fact an angel.

Aboard the _Pegasus_, Cain felt his heart beat faster as he and his crew heard every word. Cain smiled in a way that had not been seen since his marriage, since the birth of his one and only child, Sheba. He turned and addressed his crew.

"Sirs and Siresses," he began, "Mission Accomplished," his voice was soft, but the uproar was not as cheers began at once with tears of joy flowing freely and happily from the eyes of many.

The cheering could be heard and every other ship and soon more joined in as the Cylons tried to flee, but the enemy was showing to be far above them in combat.

Aboard the _Chivalry_, the crew had broken out their bottles of ambrosia as the ship's guns spotted a fleeing Basestar and fired what little energy the cannons had left. They toasted the end of their long journey with the Basestar going up in flames in the background.

Aboard the Galactia, Little Boxy ran through the ship yelling at the top of his lungs.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

Captain Starbuck reached out and grabbed the boy, stopping him.

"Are the Cylons boarding?" he asked reaching for his weapon like the other Colonial Warriors.

"NO!!!!!! THE PEOPLE OF EARTH HAVE COME FOR US AND THE BUCKETHEADS ARE GETTING A SPANKING!" the boy couldn't help, but yell as he began to run again, then Adama addressed the crew over the PA system.

"_All hands now hear this, the Cylons are in a rout and our cousins from Earth are the reason," _Pause,_ "We have done it! We have reached Earth Territorial Space! We have survived! Our people have survived! Good work, good work all of you!"_

The roar of the cheers was deafening as the warriors and what seemed like everyone else ran to the newest porthole and watched the Cylons get trounced seemingly giant versions of the Cylons themselves.

The Imperious Leader was stunned and ordered a full retreat, but the battle raged hotly and his forces were have a damning time trying to escape. It was a full blown rout, the biggest in Cylon history. Another explosion ripped threw his Commandstar. Never in all his yaherns as the Imperious Leader had this happened. NEVER!

Opposite the Commandstar was Earth's answer to the flagship of the Cylon Empire. At two thousand-three hundred meters in length was the massive _UES Uzumi Nara Athha_! Her width was slightly more than half her length, at six hundred-sixteen meters. She had massive Next Generation weapons and laminated armor.

Her twelve Linear Cannons were in proper, single gun turrets and were sending death out to any Cylon ship they targeted.

Her more than forty missile tubes launched missile after missile as the pop up Pepperbox Anti-Air missile turrets fired as well.

Her four positron cannons sending out streams of matter/anti-matter that cored entirely squadrons of ships!

Her Lion's Roar Beam Cannons echoing the Linear Cannons with sheer death to any Cylon foolish enough to be on the battlefield.

Her long haul which had earned her the nickname, _Mega Izumo_, charged through space escorted by a trio of carrier squadrons based around the _Thoroughbred_-Class Mobile Assault Carriers.

Squadrons of mobile armor and mobile suits countered to plow through the best of what the Cylons had to offer. The best was not good enough.

Then the two giants began to dual, but with the thin, but very dense armor of the Commandstar, it was a brief, but unforgettable clash between titans!

"The Commandstar is about five hundred meters longer than us and more than that in radius Lady Athha and far better armed," an aide reported to Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, head of government for the United Union of Orb.

"No matter," was the reply, "it's not numbers here, but raw power and we have that," Lady Cagalli turned to the bridge crew, she didn't have to say it, Fleet Admiral Murrue Ramius knew her orders.

"Prepare the Main Gun!" and the crew prepared went right to work.

Aboard the Galactia, Commander Adama and Colonel Saul, as well as the rest of the bridge crew watched as the _Uzumi Nara Athha's_ bow broke in two and rotated to the sides as sheer and raw energy began to convulse in between the two booms. Everyone in the fleet watched as the last of the Cylons were herded around the Commandstar.

"It's like a Mega Pulsar," Saul commented as Adama nodded.

Then when the energy had reached a crescendo, it spilled forth at the command of, "FIRE!" from Admiral Ramius.

The Imperious Leader watched as the yellow energy was released with a roar of power, a roar like that of a Lion which had earned the weapon the name Lion's Roar. The energy swept forward and swamped the entire Cylon Fleet. The ships that did not explode melted or simply disintegrated when struck by the beam of golden light. The light continued on, washing over all Cylon ships and fighters, crashing into the Commandstar.

The Imperious Leader watched in horrid fascination as IL-Series and Centurions were reduced to slag and then vanish before his optic sensors, then he knew no more.

The Commandstar exploded in a fiery death that consumed any Cylon ship and fighter able to escape the Lion's Roar. The last few Cylon ships were easily mopped up by the Main Fleet of Earth, a fleet of only six hundred vessels, but enough to equal more than the nearly ten thousand ships that the Cylons had brought with them.

Six days later with Earth hanging in the background with all the space junk finally cleaned up, at the New Ptolameus Base of the Earth Space United Nation, humanity of Earth welcomed home their Kobol Colonial cousins with the words…

"Welcome to Earth. Welcome home my brother."

A mobile suit stood in the background holding the flag of unity of humankind. A flag with a group of Lions centered around the Earth and two hour glasses flanking her representing the nations of Earth and the PLANTS, the Untied Lion's Pride.


End file.
